It's Just A Nightmare
by CinderH
Summary: After being in a leaking dingy, Danny isn't sleeping very well.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own them but a gal can always dream.

Many, many thanks to my **fabulous** friend and beta Irene Claire! Without her, you'd be yelling at me about double words and punctuation! If you like, please leave a comment.

Takes place after 3:03.

It's Just a Nightmare

I'm scared. The waves are tossing me about and the currents are trying to pull me under. Barely able to see above the next wave, I spot Billy in the distance, swimming towards me. I'm struggling to keep my head above the water as he's getting closer. Suddenly, Billy disappears as a riptide pulls him under. Moments later, he breaks the surface and is staring at me, his face terrified. Brown eyes wide, his arms are flailing. He's trying to tell me something, but I can't make out the words. Moments later he disappears.

Watching where he went under, I wait for him to resurface but he doesn't. Satisfied that one was enough for now, the ocean releases me and I'm suddenly able to move. Quickly I swim toward the spot I last saw him. Turning in all directions, I'm yelling his name.

Suddenly he's on the surface next to me, but it's not the Billy I know. This face is bloated and skin has peeled away in places showing just bones. The eyeballs are gone having been eaten by various fish. The mouth curls into a horrible grin, and the arms are reaching out for me. Screaming, I panic and push myself backwards, away from the thing, but it follows and gets closer. Finally it grabs me, disappears under the water, and pulls me down with it. Salt water enters my mouth and I start choking. I look up searching for the blue sky, but all I can see is cloudy water. The thing keeps pulling me deeper and my lungs are burning with the need for air.

Kicking hard, I manage to get away and break the surface. As I suck the sweet air into my lungs, the monster is beside me again. But this time it's not alone. Looking around there are more of them...more than I can count.

"Danny...Danny..." they chant over and over. As one of them grabs my arm I start screaming...


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the kind reviews. First multi chapter one and I don't want to disappoint anybody.

A little fluff here and there among the demons.

H

5

0

As I suck the sweet air into my lungs, the thing is beside me again. But this time it's not alone. Looking around there are more of them...more than I can count. "Danny...Danny..." they chant over and over. As one of them grabs my arm I start screaming...

"Danny! Danny...hey man, wake up! It's alright, your having a nightmare." Steve said as he shook Danny gently by the arm. But Danny, even though his eyes were wide open was still asleep and caught in the horror of the dream. Jerking away he stumbled to his feet and moved toward the corner of the room. Heart pounding and breathing hard, he slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor holding his arms protectively out in front of him.

Steve followed cautiously still calling Danny's name. Reaching the terrified man, Steve didn't touch him again but quietly started to talk. "Danny...hey partner, calm down. Everything is alright. You're at home and safe."

Slowly Danny became aware of his surroundings and to a familiar voice calling his name. Shaking his head slightly, he mumbled "Steve?"

"Yeah, it's me. Hey, you with me now?" Steve asked while gently clasping Danny's shoulder.

"Wha...what time is it?" Danny asked trying to regain some control of his emotions. "What happened?"

"It's eight thirty. I stopped to see if you wanted to grab a pizza and heard you yelling. And let me tell you, I think I had heart failure between the time I arrived at your door and when I finally got it opened."

"And just how did you open my door?" Danny asked, his eyes sliding across the room to view the door hanging by one hinge. "Oh wait, you don't need to answer that."

"God Danny, the way you were screaming, I didn't know what was going on. And you know you would have done the same thing." Steve replied. "Come on, let's get you over to the couch so you can relax."

"I'm alright." Danny said accepting the hand Steve held out to help him up. "Just had a little bit of a bad dream." he said trying to downplay what happened.

"Bad dream? You call that a bad dream?" Steve said rolling his eyes. "More like an all out nightmare if you ask me. Want to tell me about it?"

"No. What are you now? My shrink?" Danny answered.

"No," Steve replied sharply. "I'm your friend and it's rather disturbing to find your partner laying on the couch screaming at _them_, whoever they are, to get away."

Crossing the room, Danny sat hard on the pull out couch and ran his hand through his mussed up hair while Steve detoured to the kitchen, bringing back a glass of cool water and a dampened cloth. Handing both to Danny, who nodded gratefully, Steve perched on the arm of the couch.

As Danny took a drink there was a hesitant knock at the door. Steve crossed the room and swung it open awkwardly on its one hinge to find an elderly woman on the other side.

"Oh hello. I'm Mrs. Kelly from next door. I wanted to check on Daniel. I heard noises and thought perhaps he was having another one of those awful nightmares."

"Good evening Mrs. Kelly. Please come in, Danny's right here." Steve replied holding the door open.

Spotting Danny still sitting down, Mrs. Kelly moved towards him. "Daniel, are you alright? I heard you shouting. Was it another one of those nightmares you've been having?" she asked sympathetically.

Danny looked embarrassed. "Um, yeah, I'm good. Mrs. Kelly, this is my partner, Steve McGarrett. Thank you for checking on me and I'm really sorry if I disturbed you...again."

"Now Daniel, it's no bother. You just need to get a good night's sleep and relax a bit with some friends. Maybe those dreams will go away." Turning to Steve she said, "He's always had nightmares, but the last few weeks they seem to be getting worse." Shaking her head she added "I don't think the entire month after his little girl was kidnapped either of us us got much sleep."

"Oh really?" Steve answered looking pointedly at Danny who ducked his head. "Well I think that maybe I'll have him come back home with me. He can stay in the spare bedroom and hopefully both of you will be able to get some rest."

As Danny opened his mouth and started to protest, Mrs. Kelly agreed with Steve. "Now Daniel, it's not that I want you to leave, heavens who will I have to bake cookies for, but you really do need to get a few good night's sleep and at my age it wouldn't hurt me either."

"Yeah Daniel." Steve smirked. "Get some stuff together and we'll go to my place so both you and Mrs. Kelly can get a good night's sleep."

Danny opened and shut his mouth several times with nothing coming out for a moment. "Fine. But only for a few nights and then I'm coming back here." Softening his tone he looked at his neighbor. "Thank you again for checking on me Mrs. Kelly. Now if you need anything, you've got my cell number."

"Good night Daniel. Try to get some rest and when you get back I'll have a batch of those peanut butter cookies ready for you." Mrs. Kelly said smiling at Danny.

As Steve escorted the woman back to her apartment door she added, "Such a nice young man. Always helping out if I need anything. I told him he needs to find himself a good wife. He always seems so lonely. He doesn't seem to go anyplace unless Grace is here or he's coming home from work. Just sits in that apartment. Well, good night Mister McGarrett and take good care of Daniel for me."

Steve slowly moved back towards Danny's apartment thinking about what Mrs. Kelly had said. Sadly he hadn't realized just how much time Danny spent alone. Stopping inside the doorway, he observed Danny slamming items into a duffel bag.

"Only tonight and tomorrow night McGarrett and then I'm coming back on Sunday. And this is only because she asked and needs her sleep, otherwise I wouldn't be leaving." Mumbling to himself, Danny zipped the bag close and turned off the light. "Wait a second. What are we going to do about my door?"

"Give me a screwdriver. It just pulled loose on the bottom hinge." Danny found the requested tool and watched as Steve fixed the door. Throwing the screwdriver back into the room he pulled the door shut and locked it.

I'll follow you." Danny told Steve firmly as they approached their vehicles. "And yes, pizza sounds good. But I'll stop and pick one up on the way to your house. That way I can make sure it isn't covered with pineapple."

Grinning, Steve agreed and said he'd see Danny at the house.

Before Danny arrived, Steve already had the sheets changed. Grabbing a few paper plates and several beers, he sat down in the living room. As he found a game on television he thought Danny might like, he heard the purr of the Camaro's motor as it pulled into the driveway.

As the two friends sat munching pizza, Steve figured he'd try once more. "So Danny, what was the nightmare about? Mrs. Kelly said you'd been having them quite often for the last few weeks."

Danny put his slice down. "I really don't want to talk about it, but I suppose you'll be in ninja attack mode until I tell you." As Steve nodded, he sighed. "Remember what I told you when we were in the dingy about my friend Billy? Well it's...I've just been having dreams about him."

"Come on Danny. If you talk about it, maybe it'll help to get it out. You wouldn't believe some of the nightmares I've had and sometimes talking to a friend about it helps."

Staring at the television, at first Steve didn't think Danny was going to answer him. Suddenly he took a deep breath and began to talk in a low voice, "I've always felt guilty that Billy died while swimming out trying to help me. I know that his folks probably didn't mean anything they said after it happened, but they were hurting pretty badly."

"And they blamed you." Steve stated already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. I mean I understand now being a parent how much pain they were in. The thing is they never have forgiven me. Billy and I spent almost all of our time together and that included staying at each others houses and going on trips together. But after it happened his folks wouldn't even look at me if we passed on the street. I mean it was hard for me too...but I guess it really was my fault he died."

"Now hold on just a minute Danny." Steve quickly said. "It was an unfortunate accident. Nobody was to blame. It sounds like you could have just as easily died being caught in a riptide. They aren't easy to get out of."

"Yeah, it was just luck that I managed to get out. And by the time I swam to where I last saw him, he was just gone. They didn't find him for two days and when they pulled him out..." Danny's voice dropped to a tortured whisper. "And when they pulled him out, my dad and I were right there helping with that search group." Looking over at Steve he added softly "Since then I just really don't like the water."

"Aww Danny. I'm really sorry. And you started having the nightmares again after that?" Steve suddenly remembered what Danny had said several weeks earlier when he commented that not everyone was a SEAL. At the time he was amused when Danny said it, but now he realized just how terrified Danny really had been sitting in that leaking rubber raft.

"Yes. Eventually it got to where I'd only have it once in awhile but since the day we were in that dingy..."

"Man, I wish I hadn't suggested it. I had no idea. I just wanted to be there when you caught your first tuna. If I could take the entire thing back I would." Steve said sadly.

"No, Steve, you couldn't have known. I mean, I could have just told you that was the reason why I 'm uncomfortable around water, but I kept it to myself. Hey, I admit, catching that huge tuna was exciting. And I wouldn't have wanted anyone but my best friend with me when I did." Danny told him sincerely.

"So... what are the dreams?" Steve questioned.

"You know, now that I've told you about it, I really feel better. Do you mind if we don't talk about it anymore? I'm really kind of tired. Haven't been sleeping too well lately you know." Danny said with a slight smile.

"Danny..." Steve tried before being cut off.

"No really, I'm wiped out and I believe I could sleep about twelve hours straight. If you don't mind, I'll just head on up to bed." Danny prayed that Steve would just drop it.

"Alright. For tonight. But I really think you need to talk about it some more." Steve answered. "Maybe we can go out for pancakes in the morning and talk?"

"Sounds good babe. And thanks for being here for me." Danny said as he rose and started towards the stairs. "Night."

Sighing, Steve picked up the empty pizza box and carried that and the empty beer bottles out to the kitchen. Turning off the lights, he climbed the stairs and also went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter. Thank you again for reading. And mahalo nui loa to Irene Claire! I'd love to hear what you think.

.

H50***H50***H50***H50***H50***H50

.

.

Several hours after going to bed, a loud crash woke Steve out of a deep sleep.

As some of the dogs in the neighborhood started barking, he quickly got out of bed and picked up his gun. Quietly moving into the hallway, he started towards the steps leading downstairs when he heard a noise coming from the extra bedroom. "Danny" he breathed remembering that his friend was down the hall. Hurrying back into his room he sat the gun down carefully before moving towards the bedroom. Pushing open the door as he flipped on the light, he could hear Danny talking softly, but didn't see him in the room.

"Danny, where are you?" Steve asked as he surveyed the room. Spotting a small lamp and picture frame that were now laying on the floor, he noticed the normally closed closet door was now slightly ajar. Knowing what he'd find, he opened the door to discovered Danny sitting on the floor backed against the wall. Crouching down he said quietly, "Hey Danno, come on out. It's just another bad dream. Here, let me help you out of here."

Steve was not expecting to hear Danny threaten him. "You get away from me. Leave me alone or else..." Danny said in a low warning growl.

"Huh...wha...?" Surprised, he touched Danny's shoulder and received a clumsy blow to the jaw. "Owww! Hey wake up!" he said realizing that Danny was still fully dreaming.

Suddenly Danny's voice changed to one of fear. "Stop...Billy... no, no I don't want to come with you. NOOO Billy, go away." he yelled. "Air...Can't breath, too deep...need to...Faces...there are no faces..." Danny said starting to hyperventilate. Showing signs of an oncoming panic attack he lunged out of the closet shoving Steve aside. Tripping after a few feet he landed flat on the carpet.

Steve quickly moved to his side and held Danny's shoulders down. "Danny...dammit...quit struggling. Calm down...ouch! Come on, wake up. Slow down your breathing. There...there that's it. Everything's okay, you're safe. You're not in the ocean."

As Steve talked he could feel the panic finally leaving Danny. When he was finally still, Steve could tell that he was awake and once again aware of his surroundings.

"Danno, you with me now?" Steve said removing his hands from Danny's shoulders. "Man, I'm sorry about holding you down, but I was afraid you might have tried to go through the glass." He said nodding at the bedroom windows while helping Danny sit up."

"Oh no," Danny groaned. "Not again...'m good. It's okay now. I'm sorry Steve. I'm really sorry about that. I...I think I'll just drive to a beach somewhere so everyone can get some sleep. I didn't mean to wake the entire neighborhood." Danny said gesturing towards the windows and the still barking dogs. He looked exhausted but picked up his keys and wallet off the nightstand.

"Don't be insane. Put those down, you're not going anywhere. We're going to work this thing out. Besides you look dead on your feet and you wouldn't want to risk wrecking the Camaro." Steve sat down on the end of the bed. "Come on Danny, you need to tell someone what these nightmares are about. You can't keep doing this. What's going to happen if Grace is over and you have one? You'll scare her to death."

Danny looked away. "Already did. Twice. She was so upset that it took several hours to get her to go back to sleep. She apparently didn't say anything to Rachel, or I would have heard about it by now."

"You didn't, umm, accidentally hit her, or anything did you?" Steve asked, his hand absently moving to rub his jaw.

"What? You think I would hit…oh no. I didn't. God, I did." Danny said looking distressed. "You know I didn't mean that, right? Man, now I really feel terrible."

Steve looked at Danny with sympathy. "I know you didn't. And I understand about bad dreams. I remember once after a mission, can't tell you where cause it's classified," he said noticing Danny's eye roll, "waking up in a medical clinic screaming. Scared the guy next to me so bad his heart monitor went off."

"You're right." Danny said sadly. "I can't keep doing this. I feel like I haven't slept in months." Danny scrubbed his hands down his face. "I keep waking up the neighbors and I really don't want Grace to stay over knowing I'll probably have another one and scare her."

"Come on, Danno. Please tell me about it. You know I want to help if I can." Steve said hoping this time Danny would explain what the terrifying dreams were.

"I suppose I owe it to you after waking you up, not to mention the jaw." Danny replied.

Hesitating a moment he began, "I'm in the water and it's really deep. I see Billy and he's yelling, but I can't understand anything he's saying. It's getting dark, but I'm still searching for him. Suddenly he, or something, grabs my arm and pulls me under."

Pausing for a second, he continued. "It's really cold and I can't breathe. I finally manage to get away and swim back to the surface, but...but then he's there in front of me, but it's not him, at least not how he looked. And then there are more of them all reaching for me, trying to drag me under." Danny continued, his words coming a little faster. "They don't have entire faces. The eyes are gone, and I can see bones. Pieces of flesh have been eaten away by fish..." Danny shuddered.

Steve put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "God, no wonder you're having nightmares. Danny, Billy's drowning wasn't your fault. It was just an accident. It might help if you talked to a professional..."

"No! I'm not going to a shrink. Rachel find out about that and I will lose Grace. I feel better just telling you about it. That day we were in the dingy, well, I'm sorry for complaining the way I did. Steve, I know nothing that happened was your fault. I can swim and all, but since Billy water makes me nervous. Leave it to me to live on an island surrounded by the stuff."

Danny sighed. "Well, I guess I'll try to go back to sleep for a few hours. Tell you what, I'll buy the pancakes for putting up with me." He said attempting a more lighthearted tone.

"Okay, buddy, you're on. Hmmm, I think I'll have to swim just a bit longer than I normally do though so I'll be extra hungry, since you're buying. Try to get some sleep and hey Danno, sweet dreams." Steve said flashing him a grin.

Danny just shook his head as Steve left for his room. Although Danny desperately wanted to go back to sleep, he couldn't get the images out of his mind and ended up staring at the ceiling for the rest of the night.

The sun hadn't been up long when Steve entered the water for his morning swim. Although he was quiet, Danny, already awake and dressed, had heard him going out the back door.

Going downstairs and to the kitchen, Danny started a pot of coffee while he waited for Steve to complete his morning ritual.

"Who else but Steve gets up at the crack of dawn to swim around this pineapple invested hell hole?" he said muttered fondly.

When the coffee was ready, he poured a cup and took it with him as he wandered outside. Slipping off his shoes, he walked barefoot to the deck chairs and sat down to watch the new day begin while waiting for his partner. Observing Steve still swimming in the distance, he shuddered while wondering what types of hungry creatures were also in the water looking for their breakfast.

Suddenly, he spotted a small hot pink and white colored motor boat which was heading towards Steve. Instantly alert, Danny stood up and shouted a warning but Steve was too far out. As he watched with dread, the boat closed the distance to his vulnerable partner. Danny saw Steve stop and turn, but by then boat was upon him.

The slight swells muffled the noise of the motor as it approached Steve. Nearing the end of his swim and slightly out of breath, he heard a rumbling sound and looked up. Not seeing anything ahead, he stopped and treading water looked around to find the noise. Turning he spotted a boat hurtling towards him, the rider wearing a black ski mask to hide his face. Steve knew diving might be the only thing that could save him but before he could, the man aboard turned the wheel sharply while throwing a small object. Quickly the boat veered away and roared off, the man at the wheel glancing back once.

Danny watched alarmed when he saw the man throw something before the boat sped away. Hitting the clear blue water, it exploded with a loud bang. Water surged high into the air, cascading down moments later. Frantically he searched the area where Steve had been.

Quickly yanking out his phone he hit the speed dial. "Chin!" he said in a panicked voice. "Steve's house. He was swimming and a guy on a small pink motor boat just threw a bomb at him. It exploded! I don't see Steve anymore. Hurry!"

Chin was half asleep when he picked up the phone to hear Danny's voice filled with fear. "Danny, what happened? Where's Steve?"

And just before the call disconnected, he heard Danny pleading "Chin, please hurry!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sincere thanks to all who read and reviewed. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to Irene Claire for reading over my many revisions. And I hope everyone on the east coast comes out safe with no damages after Sandy roars through.

*H

H50***H50***H50***H50***H50***H50

*0

Dropping the phone, Danny yanked off his shirt throwing it aside as he charged into the water. When it was deep enough, he swam with strong confident strokes to where he last saw Steve.

Arriving at the spot where he thought Steve was, Danny first shouted his name, looking all directions praying he was still on the surface. Then without hesitation, he took a deep breath and dove. Descending in the now cloudy water, Danny searched frantically for his partner. As his lungs started burning with the need for air, he finally saw a limp shape slowly sinking toward the bottom. With renewed energy, he swam deeper and grabbed Steve by the arm.

Kicking hard towards the surface he tugged his unconscious friend along. Starting to feel dizzy from lack of oxygen, Danny finally broke into the sunlight. As he sucked in a huge lungful of air he hauled Steve towards him, and noticed the slack mouth and closed eyes.

"Oh no you don't. SEALS don't drown" Danny demanded. Flipping Steve on his back, he gave him several deep breaths while treading water. When nothing happened, Danny tried again and was finally rewarded by Steve giving a faint gasp then weakly coughing several times.

"Hey Steve, you just hold on while I get us back to the beach." Danny told him starting to swim.

Towing Steve, he repeated more than once to just keep breathing. Nearing the shore, he could hear the sound of sirens in the distance. "Almost there and listen, we've got help coming." he said relieved.

Finally dragging Steve on the dry the sandy beach, he dropped down beside him exhausted. Turning towards Steve, Danny was happy to see his partner appeared to now be breathing normally and was even attempting to sit up.

"Steve…buddy, would you please just lay there a minute? Chin's sending help." Danny pleaded still winded.

"Ugh.." Steve groaned. "I think.. I'm okay now. Just a bit disoriented. And have a slight headache." Coughing once he asked, "Wha...what was that about? Gotta get a phone and call it in."

"I did, kind of." Danny said as the sound of a siren along with the roar of Chin's motorcycle screeched to a stop in front of the house. Before he could explain, Chin came racing towards them followed by two paramedics carrying their equipment.

"Are you both alright?" Chin questioned anxiously leaning down and putting his hand on Steve's shoulder. "What happened? Danny said something about an explosion."

"Yeah, I'm fine, but Steve really ought to get a once over just as a precaution. He was under for a few minutes and wasn't breathing when I got him to the surface. And he's complaining of a headache." Danny said ignoring the scowl Steve shot his way as he spoke to medics Pam and Dean, who had been on the scene of a warehouse shooting with 5-0 a month earlier.

As they readied their equipment and put a blood pressure cuff on Steve, Danny related what happened and gave Chin the boat's description. "I'm sorry I couldn't see more. It was a ways out so I really didn't notice too many details."

"Pink?" Chin questioned. "Come on Danny, pink? Are you sure?"

"Yes, hot pink to be exact. It was pretty hideous looking. And before you ask, it wasn't a faded red boat, it was pink. Flaming flamingo hot pink." Danny replied firmly.

Chin pulled out his phone, hit a number and began to talk as Danny and Steve listened to the one-sided conversation. "Hey Kono, I'm here. No...they both seem alright. Steve's getting checked out now. Listen, instead of coming over, can you go to HQ and pull up some of the marina cameras. You're looking for a small pink and white outboard with one person on it. Yes, pink. Actually Danny said it's hot pink. Yeah... his word for it was hideous."

As Chin listened to Kono's reply he scanned the water. "Maybe we'll be lucky and it will show up on one of the security feeds. Also call around and see someone has rented anything close to that color in the last hour or so. I don't remember that many hot pink motor boats around so it should be pretty easy to find. The Coast Guard might remember seeing one. I know, I can't wait to see how many brain cells this guy has for renting something that color to use for a bombing. Have a few HPD officers head to each marina if he pulls in to dock. Yeah, I'll tell him."

Chin chuckled after hanging up. Looking at Danny he said, "Kono's word for it was ghastly. You two good then?" As both men nodded, he added, "She also said to relax a while or you'll risk her wrath and that could be worse than seeing pink boats."

Serious again, Chin pointed at finger. "Look, we've got this, just rest a bit...please?" As they nodded once more a little too enthusiastically, Chin turned away heading towards his Harley knowing that neither of his teammates would sit there long. "Five minutes, I don't even give it five minutes." he muttered.

"Well, Commander," Pam said "your blood pressure is up just a little, but considering what happened it's expected. Your breathing is back to normal and we don't see any other problems. But if your headache gets worse in the next hour, please have Detective Williams drive you to the ER immediately."

"Sure, Pam. If it gets worse, I'll make sure I'll go right away." Steve said trying to look serious.

"Uh-huh." Pam replied rolling her eyes. "Commander, I saw the smirk." Putting the gear away, she shook her head in resignation.

After they picked up their equipment and said goodbye, Danny retrieved his sand covered shirt then offered Steve a hand up. Walking towards the house, he remained near if Steve really was hiding an injury and just didn't want to bother going to the hospital. "Chin and Kono will find that pink monstrosity before the day is out." Danny claimed. "Don't worry Steve, we'll find who did this."

Stepping inside, Danny poured a cup of coffee and put it in his friend's hands. "Just to warm up a bit." he said.

"Thanks." Steve said gratefully taking a drink. "I'm going to grab a hot shower and you look like you can use some dry clothes too." Before leaving the room he couldn't resist adding another comment. "You ought to see your hair."

Steve disappeared upstairs while Danny stood at the table. Closing his eyes, he put his hands flat on the cool surface as he felt the adrenalin dump hit him. Trembling slightly, he took several deep breaths trying to relax. Finally picking up another cup, he poured more coffee and taking a sip, walked wearily to his room.

A short time later found both men back in the kitchen. Danny was at the counter nursing another cup of coffee when Steve entered carrying his shoes.

Steve pulled out a chair and sat down. Pulling on his shoes and tying them, he then looked at Danny thoughtfully. "Thank you. If you hadn't been here, things might not have turned out so well." Pausing a moment he posed a question. "Danny...what were you thinking when you swam out to rescue me?"

"Thinking? Thinking? What do you mean? Steven, I watched something blow up next to you." Throwing his hands in the air, he continued. "And although that's a daily occurrence, you might say that I was mildly concerned about your health. What was I was thinking... Kind of obvious, isn't it?"

Steve smiled. "I mean, as you were swimming and diving, you weren't thinking about faceless skeletons trying to grab you?"

"Uh, no.. I saw you and I just...I mean, one second you were there and then you were gone and I needed to get out there..." Slowly Danny broke off remembering the horrible dreams he'd been having. "I guess seeing you weren't there anymore... I didn't even think about the water or Billy."

"Sorry you had to go through this Danno, but it might have actually been a good thing. Deep down, you obviously aren't afraid of water. You managed to get in the ocean not even thinking about what had happened or your fear." Steve said quietly.

Waiting a moment he added, "Something tells me that maybe if you spent just a bit more time out there**,"** he said gesturing toward the ocean. "eventually the dreams might go away. And while you'll never forget your friend, it'll just be the good times you remember."

Danny sat considering what Steve had said. Now that it was over and Steve was alright, he realized he hadn't hesitated at all before running into the water. He was able to dive and find Steve without the terrifying feelings he'd felt before. Maybe he ought to do as Steve suggested.

"What do you say next weekend when you have Grace that you two come here to stay. That way she have the beach to play on. And if you decide you want to go swimming, well, it'll just be your friends here watching.

Danny pondered a moment before he spoke. "You might be right. I used to love the water. And a private beach is just the place to get my feet wet, pardon the pun. Grace does loves it here. Alright, we accept your invitation and... thanks."

"You know I'm always happy to have both of you here. We'll invite Chin, Kono, Max and Kamekona to come out for a barbeque. Make an afternoon of it." Steve decided.

Both men were silent a moment thinking about the morning's events when suddenly a loud growling noise was heard. Looking startled, Steve slapped his hand over his stomach before remembering something.

"Hey! Pancakes... Gimme your keys." Steve demanded.

"My keys? You want my keys? After I saved your waterlogged hide, you think I'm going to let you have them and then watch as you get your sticky, syrup covered fingers all over my nice steering wheel?"

Quickly Danny turned around to hide a big grin as he walked towards the front door, Steve following behind.

End.


End file.
